


Angel's Ship Drabbles

by SoftAngelKisses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ドキドキ！プリキュア | DokiDoki! PreCure
Genre: Angst, Anime, DokiDoki! Precure - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Irarikka, IraxRikka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Oumeno - Freeform, Platonic(ish) Oumeno, Rira (Pretty Cure), Sailor Moon mentions, The Promise Neverland - Freeform, amacha, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: A set of drabbles with my favorite ships.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Hishikawa Rikka | Cure Diamond/Ira, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. I'm Not Gonna Die

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first... the first.. thing here is gonna be Amacha angst because why not? I didn't know how to end this properly, so apologies if it seems unfinished. It's just a drabble, lol. More tags will be added as I fill this up.

Rantaro put his hands on Tenko’s cheeks and brought her down to kiss her forehead. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had that warm, reassuring smile on his face… a smile that made her wanna smile too. That sort of felt better… 

“I’m not gonna die, Tenko… I promise.”

His thumb wiped the small tear about to fall from her eye. Tenko smiled, wanting to believe him. She truly wanted to believe he was going to survive, survive this accident. She just wanted to see him… at least he’s okay… right?

“You should really keep your mouth shut, you know, Kokichi?” Kaede said, giving him a glare.

“What?? I’m just saying— if he’s passing out like that, that has to mean SOMETHING, right?”

“Nyeh, I didn’t know you were a doctor.” Himiko said, rolling her eyes. 

Kokichi sighed, earning a backhand from Himiko on the back of his head. 

“Well you shouldn’t say that, Kokichi. You know how Chabashira feels about this…” Shuichi told him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know….” 

• • •

  
  


They all stayed at Rantaro’s room until visiting hours were over. Getting hurt in your country is one thing, but getting hurt in another country is another thing. He looked kinda bad too. Bandages on his arm, his head, probably some on his body too.

Good thing Rantaro had booked a hotel here in London. Rantaro gave Tenko keys to his apartment and the others got their own rooms because why would they all just stay in Rantaro’s apartment? Haha.

Tenko started practicing Neo-Aikido to take her mind off of things. She kept trying to convince herself that he’ll be okay, that he’ll survive and he’ll come home. He’ll be alive and well….

Then there was a knock on the door. Tenko stopped and looked at the door, then walked to the door and unlocked it. It was Kaede. 

“Hey, Tenko… I just wanted to see how you were doing… are you alright?”

Tenko nodded. “Tenko is okay… she’s just doing her Neo-Aikido, that’s all.”

“Great, great… uh, can I come in?”

Tenko stepped aside to allow Kaede to enter. She closed the door and locked it before walking to the bed and sitting down. She patted next to her. 

“Sit, sit. Come on.”

Tenko scurried over to her and sat beside her. She rested her head on her shoulder and frowned. Kaede rubbed her back, attempting at comforting her.

“Hey… Rantaro’s gonna survive, okay? He won’t die, I promise you. He’s stronger than that….” Kaede suddenly said.

“Tenko knows… she wants to believe that… but Tenko doesn't really know…” Her lip quivers. “Tenko is scared…”

“I know, I know… I don’t like seeing you like this… it must really hurt seeing him like that… heh…” 

“It does! It… hurts, Kaede-san, it hurts…. Tenko doesn’t like it…”

Kaede pulled Tenko into a hug, to which Tenko had hugged back, burying her head on her shoulder. 

“I’m here for you, okay? And so is Himiko, Shuichi, and Kokichi… well, maybe Kokichi…”

“Hmph…” 

  
• • • 

  
  


_You promised._

_You dummy._

_You promised._

_You dumb, stupid, male._

_You promised._

_YOU. PROMISED._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

With the news given to the group, Tenko looked at Kaede. Kaede closed her eyes and shook her head. Tears filled her eyes and Tenko tried to keep in the painful screaming wanting to be released from her. Tenko stood up and the others quickly stood as well. Kaede and Himiko embraced Tenko tightly. Shuichi patted her back and Kokichi crossed his arms, looking away.

Rantaro died in another country.

ANOTHER COUNTRY.

Now what will his 12 sisters do without him?

What’ll happen to them?

Will Tenko have to take care of them?

“Wh-Why…. why did Taro-chan die…?” 

Kaede shook her head. Tenko inhaled, but was met with pain in her chest. Himiko offered to go with Tenko somewhere privately. Well she didn’t really answer but they still took her to a bathroom while the men stayed outside. Both with crossed arms, they stood in silence. 

For a while until Kokichi said something.

“Who would’ve known Nii-chan— ehm… Amami would die, hm?”

Shuichi didn’t answer right away. He was a little upset at Kokichi right now. Mainly for what he said yesterday about him dying. 

“Ouma, you really need to have more compassion…” Shuichi finally said.

“Ah, well… I don’t really care—“

“Will you STOP lying? You already were being insensitive back there, now you’re just lying about the WHOLE THING..” Shuichi snapped at Kokichi, taking him by surprise. Kokichi looked away from him.

“...I feel guilty enough, Shumai… don’t need to remind me…”

They heard a loud cry, almost like a scream, inside the bathroom, which they assumed was Tenko, leaving Kokichi feeling even more guilty.

“Guess Chabashira is gonna go home and be depressed or whateva!” 

“Just shut up and wait. You talking right now is getting a little annoying.”

“Awww, so MEAN, Shumai…”

Shuichi scoffed. “You shouldn’t be talking, Ouma.”


	2. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi calls Himiko at 3 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly angst, but it isn't hurt/comfort either, but take it how it is. I thought of this recently and felt Oumeno starved so I cooked this up. Hope you like it! Kokichi talking to Himiko about his past needs to be more common when writing Oumeno stories. It's very interesting, in my opinion.

After a very long time of trying, Himiko managed to get to sleep, but only for an hour before her phone rings and wakes her up. She was clearly irritated about it.

The sleepy mage reached for her phone and groggily grabbed it from the nightstand to see who was calling at this hour. Apparently, it was a photo of her friend, but she couldn't precisely tell which one; her vision was a little blurry, so it was hard to tell, but she pressed the accept button and held the phone up to her ear.

“Nyeh… hello?”

A loud, obnoxious voice rang out from the speakers, startling Himiko. “HEYYAA Himikins~!”

“Nmm… who is this?”

He gasped. “How could you not know who this is?! It’s your faaaaaaaavorite liar, obviously!”

Himiko groaned. “Ouma? It’s 3 AM! Why are you calling me this late??”

“Nishishi~ well, I wanted to talk to you!”

Himiko leaned up against the bedframe. “Why are you talking to me now? So early in the morning, even...” She heard him shuffling the covers on the other side. He seemed energized when talking to her, but... it had been like this all the time.

“Well, because I’m bored.”

Himiko deadpanned and was about to hang up before Kokichi asked for her to wait. “Wait- don’t hang up! Don’t be meaaaaan.... I wanna talk to you!”

“Can we talk when it’s light out? I’m really tired…”

“Non-non. Facetime, now.”

Himiko moaned. “Okay, whatever…” Her phone rang for Facetime and she accepted it. There he was, against his bedframe with his hair in his cute little ponytail. He has a solid black shirt on but the covers covered mostly everything else except the obvious things. 

Kokichi was going to speak when he closed his mouth and blush was visibly seen on his face. Confused, she cocked an eyebrow. He shook his head and then spoke.

“Ahm… well, I guess really I’m just here to… vent… I suppose, heh..”

“Vent? That’s new.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. “Uh… anyway, guess I should have told you what happened earlier- or, well, yesterday.”

“Mhm..”

“Uh… well… I met my parents the other day.”

Himiko went wide-eyed. “R-Really? What happened??”

His face softened. “Uhm, well… I saw them, right? While I was walking… uhm- at a store. You know, out of fear of them still hating me, I didn’t go to them at first, but then I just thought positively for once and walked up to them! I greeted them but….” he paused, frowning and looking down.

“They just… looked at me… they looked… disgusted with me. The same look they gave me years ago when I was still a child… even now as an adult, they still fucking hate me…”

Himiko frowned. She still remembers that day in their time at Hope’s Peak when he accidentally started crying in front of her, telling her what occurred at his home and how his parents abandoned him. During his second year of junior high, his family abandoned him at an orphanage. He went to school as usual but didn’t have a family to return to. Although he did manage to get into Hope’s Peak he had to keep up a front all throughout his stay. He eventually broke his own facade when Himiko pressured him to open up to her and he went on an endless ramble.

“You know, it’s kinda funny… your parents are supposed to love you! They’re supposed to take care of you and not, well, _abandon_ you. I… I don’t know what I did wrong. I mean, I was just a kid. I wasn’t really… BAD, or anything.”

“As much as you did lie and do all those… arguably horrible things, you didn’t deserve.. all that, eh…” Himiko told him. Kokichi smiled a little.

“Yeah… I just… don’t know why… they hate me… Himiko… maybe I did something… and they...”

“Nyeh, it’s not your fault, Ouma. You were a kid, you most likely didn’t know, if you were as good as you claim to be.”

“That felt backhanded.”

“Ah, yeah, that did sound backhanded.”

He glared at her for a moment before softening his face again. “Sigh… well, I guess we’ll never know! Uh, anyway, I’m gonna go… let you have your sleep, I guess… sorry for disturbing it..”

“Nyeh…” she yawned. “No, it’s okay. I’m here to listen to you… vent, even if it is 3 AM in the morning, haha.”

“Good… that’s… Nice to know… anyway, uh, night Himi-kins~ sweet dreams!” He blows her a kiss. Himiko giggled and waves him off. “Sweet dreams, Kichi.”

It took them hanging up to realize what Kokichi suddenly blushed at and she had to blush herself. She often goes to bed in her undergarments, and… she did grow a little more when she got older- ah, it was a silly thought. She should just go to bed…

Himiko placed her phone back on the nightstand, wrapping herself in her covers and going back to sleep.


	3. A Small Chat About Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko and Rantaro talk about anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, this isn't exactly fluff but it's Amacha for sure! I hope this makes up for the angsty start of my drabble series... haha. Uhm, this is pretty short, but maybe I'll write a longer drabble the next time I update.

“Aaah, mm… that was a serious cliffhanger… well at least the second episode is there!”

Tenko munches on Goldfish crackers as she picks up the remote from beside her to play the next episode of her show. Rantaro comes from upstairs and walks into the living room. He raises an eyebrow before sitting beside her.

“Hey, Ten-chan. What’re you watching?”

Tenko hurled the remote at him, startled, and Rantaro blinked, confused. 

“Ah— Taro-chan! Ehm… Tenko is sorry, you startled her so she…”

Rantaro chuckled. “No, no, you’re fine. I’m sorry for startling you.”

Tenko glances at the TV. “You are forgiven...” Rantaro also looks at the TV and the show she’s watching.

“Hey, is this The Promised Neverland?” He asked.

Tenko nodded. “Yes! It is… ehm… Tenko finished the first season and the second season’s first episode already. It’s really good- can’t wait to watch the second episode!”

“Yeah, this anime is really good… oh wait, Tenko, I didn’t know you watched anime.”

Tenko smiles. “Yes! She does! Tenko’s master let her watch anime after her training sessions. Tenko’s first anime was Sailor Moon! The anime is really good— a mix of great fighting scenes, friendship, girl power, and LGBT representation!”

“Oh, I’ve heard of Sailor Moon. Shirogane brought up the anime a few times— maybe I’ll watch it.”

Tenko grabs the remote from Rantaro’s lap. “Tenko didn’t know Taro-chan watches anime. She guesses Shirogane introduced you?”

“Yes, she introduced quite a bit of us to anime. Momota and Harukawa watch anime now, Ouma and Yumeno also watch it as of recently, and I believe Akamatsu just started watching it. Saihara had already introduced Akamatsu to it though.” Rantaro explains. 

“Ohhh, well that’s nice! Tenko hopes to talk about anime with everyone else then.” Tenko plays the second episode.

Rantaro nods, looking up at the TV again. A thought suddenly hit him and he turned back to Tenko. “Why don’t I make dinner then we watch the second episode together?”

Tenko nods, grinning. “Your cooking is great, so yes! Tenko’ll pause the episode for you until you get done!”

Rantaro smirks. “Is that what you wanna do, though?”

Sweat runs down the side of her face. “Ah, what do you mean?”

“You’ve got the patience of a young child, Tenko. Are you sure you’d like to wait?”

She didn’t answer right away, but her face reddened a little as she finally spoke. “It’s fine! Tenko can wait— in fact, she’ll help you! Tenko suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him off the couch. She then took him to the kitchen, completely forgetting to pause the TV!

Rantaro of course said something about it and she said quickly ran to pause it, then ran back in the kitchen to help with dinner.


	4. Freezing Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excuse to smooch the selfish boy, Cure Diamond takes that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So uh, as of now I’ve gotten into DokiDoki! Precure, but I’m still in Danganronpa, don’t worry.
> 
> As for Yumeno in Borderland, I’ll probably get to that next week? Yeah. I’ll try to have it by Sunday, 11:30 in EST. 
> 
> DokiDoki! Precure is a childhood favorite of mine, and this ship particularly in writing is ALSO a childhood ship, so I wrote this because I felt like it. They’re really cute; pretty much the epitome of enemies to lovers, haha.

”You’re not getting past me, Cure Diamond!”

Diamond clutched her Love Heart Arrow as she and her sworn enemy stood in front of each other. The final battle was finally beginning, but of course the Jikochuus tried to stop them from defeating King Selfishness.

”Ira... so there you are, again, haha...” She put her hand on her hip. “Funny how it’s you who is fighting me one-on-one. Did cha miss me?”

Ira stared, confused. What did she mean by that?

”Haaah? What are you saying?! Of course not!”

”Hm, well, I know I will get past you... it’ll be pretty easy. Closing her eyes, Diamond started making her way towards the selfish boy. He didn’t know what she was going to do, but he was prepared for any attack she was gonna give him. Instead, she just stood in front of him with this serious look, their faces only centimeters apart.

Hands slapped his cheeks and his cheeks reddened slightly. With their foreheads touching, Diamond’s voice softened.

”I have a new power up. This one is called Freezing Kiss.”

”F—Freezing WHAT?!”

Diamond’s own cheeks suddenly reddened. The fact that she’s actually about to do this. It was mainly to stun him and move on, but her heart pounded loudly in her chest. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered vigorously and the beaded sweat now rolling down her face.

Diamond took a deep breath before pressing her lips against the selfish boy’s own. He froze, his whole face reddening as soon their lips connected.

The kiss lingered a little longer than it should. When Diamond pulled away, a puff of mist had emitted out of both their mouths, what can maybe be assumed to be how cold Diamond really is.

It definitely left Ira stunned. He had just been _kissed_ by his sworn enemy, whom he was accused of having feelings for!  
The selfish boy just stared at the ground, trying to process what just happened. Whilst doing that, Diamond had gotten past him and flown to join the other Precures.

Surprisingly enough, The leader of the Precures had seen everything. Cure Heart’s own heart fluttered seeing it; it was kind of cute to see, despite it being between her friend and enemy.


End file.
